Desert Of Andalusia
Desiert of Andalusia is a term used to describe the ruins of Andalusia and other nearby surrounding regions. The Barren one in which the region of Andalusia turned, turning an arid extension with the only cold regions the nearby mountain chains. Background Pre-War Before the Great War, Andalusia was Spain's agricultural region. It fills of ancient castles, military minor bases and a powerful urban industry. Nevertheless, Andalusia was devastated, principally of the nuclear detonations near to Seville, Granada and Gibraltar. Post War About year 2100 Fortaleza had been constructed and Malagka had been established. Nevertheless, most of Andalusia was still a warzone. Because of this, there began to be done a religious Moslem majority by his ancient and clearly anti-Christian policies. His aim was simple: to conquer what was Spain and to found a Caliphate similar to the one that governed Spain centuries ago. But soon there arose ferocious defenders that the Muslims did not count; the veterans Legionarios de Malagka and his descendants near the Ghouls that were composing the garrison that was defending Gibraltar and was warning of the amphibious Moslem invasions. Environment General Environment In general, Andalusia is an arid region without scarcely water sources except the coast and the rivers The Guadalquivir. Occasionally Andalusia meets dam of big storms of radiation united respectable quantities of mutated fauna. Creatures Andalusia is full of many different wild creatures, such as: * Feral Ghouls * Brahmin * Dogs and wolves * Mole Rats * Mongrel Hounds * Super Mutants * Mutant Hounds * Riverlurks * Radspiders * Radchickens * Birds * Cats * Stingwings Organizations Many different factions reside in the Desert of Andalusia. They are as follows: Malagka's city Malaga was before the Great War, one of the cities of Andalusia mas populated and of spain. Near the population a Billeting of the Legion was situated; a unit of light Infantry rapid and Polyvalent action. Soon the Legion I adapt to the environment and it faced to the threats beginning to strengthen the ruins of what would be called Malagka. The port and his geographical position return to the city in a commercial core in the south of the Peninsula. For decades, Cadiz is situated in a war against the Caliphate of Cadiz City-State Fortaleza Fortaleza is the name that recibio on the part of the raider gangs of the intact ruins of Alhambra a court city andalusí placed in Granada. Soon Fortaleza saw transformed into the capital of an empire of raider gangs that they were assaulting, they were plundering and cometian atrocities. Nowadays State is considered to be a City by his procedure and government but it is common to see since gangs of the interior of the strength they go out to fight between if. Military base Gibraltar The Old Military Base of Gibraltar, it received an impact of a nuclear C-23 on the part of England. The survivors of the impact turned Ghouls but even they supported his sane spirit avoiding to go mad even executing his wild companions. The military formation, defenses of the base and the incredible quantity of weapon and ammunition united provisions allowed to the Ghouls to repel the countless raider gangs that tried to attack the base in search of plunder. Until finally I come a group of Malagka's recognition that I initiate a commercial relation between the Legionaries and the Garrison. Thank you which I achieve the base to repair his fleet airs up to 46 % obtaining 20 Eurofighter Typhoon, 6 CASA CN-23 Y 30 Eurocopter AS565 Panther Caliphate of Cadiz Founded initially on Morocco, on the mountainous peoples, the predecessors of the Caliphate of Cadiz were guerrilla warfares Jihadist that with the Great War were unified and attacked strongly the Christian nearest enclaves, Ceuta and Melilla. After them taking and to execute to the defenders, to enslave the Christians and to commit atrocities. They were not late in initiating a fleet of invasion to the Peninsula. The fleet I land in the ruins of Cadiz, near Military base Gibraltar where they cleaned the city and initiated a military camp later it strengthening. After several years of conflicts the Caliphate supports a war of attrition with the Ghoul de la Military base Gibraltar and Malagka at the time that assaults receive lightnings on the part of the gang raiders of Fortaleza. Category:Locations